Written in the Stars
by chocokira07
Summary: "Gray, why aren't the stars... twinkling tonight?" Mary asked him as they stood on the seashore, curious. The stars always shone brightly during the Fireworks Festival. Why didn't they shine tonight? One-shot,R&R.


**Hey guys! I'm baaaaccckkk!**

***sigh. It's been a long time since I updated. I miss updating my stories T^T…**

**Anyway, so I promised a Mary x Gray, right? (Wait, did I promise that? I'm not sure…) Here it is!**

**To tell the truth, I'm not against Claire x Gray or Cliff or Skye, but it just tires me to look for a story that's not about these pairings. I just pity the other pairings that aren't noticed much anymore.. but I'm not against anything or anyone, kay?**

**PS: Mary and Gray might be OOC here. Sorry! Haven't played FoMT or MFoMT yet ^^l|l**

**So, get on with the story! X3**

* * *

><p>…<strong>Mary's POV…<strong>

9:00 am.

I sighed in the middle of the library, on my desk, as I was reading a book about the stars.

It was Summer 24 again. We were gonna have the fireworks festival at the Beach tonight.

Of course, we all had to go. It wouldn't be fun without everyone.

And it would be fun sitting on the soft sand on the beach, watching the pretty night sky glow up with the fireworks.

I remember last year's fireworks festival. It was so much fun. I still had a picture of what we did last time.

I searched my table, my desk, and found a picture. We were all there in pairs: Dr. Trent and Eli, Cliff and Ann, Kai and Popuri, Rick and Karen, Jack and Claire, and in the middle of the pic were me and Gray.

That's when I thought of something. Gray…

…I haven't seen him for a while now. I wonder where he is…? He hasn't been to the library for a week now… I'm really starting to miss him…

Ah! Why am I letting these feelings interfere with my studying of the stars? Concentrate, Mary!

With that thought out of my head, I concentrated on the stars in my book. Time passed so fast that I didn't notice.

It was already 5:30 pm.

"Time to get dressed…" I stood up from my seat and closed my book of stars.

I went back to my room and tried on so many clothes. Then I thought that I should just wear my pink kimono I got during my birthday last year. It even looked very pretty on me.

So I got out of the library and walked for a while to the beach.

As I got there, many people were preparing for the festival.

"Ah! Mistress Mary! I didn't see you here!" Mayor Thomas called for me.

"Um… Mayor… please, just call me Mary…" I said shyly.

"Haha! You just remind me of 'Mistress Mary Quite Contrary' from the Secret Garden Book I just read. Haha! Well, just go on and talk to whoever is here. We're starting in a few minutes." And with that, the mayor scuttled away.

So I looked around the beach, and I spotted a girl wearing a yellow kimono, and I thought it was Lumina. I was surprised, really. What is Lumina doing here when she lives is Forget-Me-Not Valley?

"L-Lumina…?" I came closer to the girl who was standing at the seashore.

"Hm? Who's there— Mary!" Lumina turned around and hugged me so tightly.

"Lumina… what are you doing here?" I asked her in delight.

"Oh, well… I wanted to watch the Firework Festival over here. My grandmother also had something to do here in Mineral Town yesterday and we agreed that we would just watch the Fireworks from over here. Ah, and Mary, you look so cute in that Kimono!" She did her cute little smile.

"Ah, well… I got this during my birthday before…" I twirled my hair a bit.

"Mary…? Is that… you?" a boy's voice came from behind me. My face started to feel hot.

"G-Gray!" I was surprised to see him behind me.

"Oh, hey Mary… It's been a long time…" he lowered his cap and looked away.

"Yeah… I know… I've really missed you…" I blushed again, thinking about what I had just said.

"Mary, who's this?" Lumina butted in.

"Ah, you haven't met before, right? This is Gray, the grandson of Saibara the blacksmith. And Gray, this is Lumina. She's a rich girl who owns a big mansion. She comes from Forget-Me-Not valley. She's also my best friend." I introduced them to each other.

"Hi Lumina." Gray took out his right hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Gray." Lumina smiled again and shook his hand. "Oh, I must be going now. I should still find grandmother before the festival starts. I don't wanna watch the fireworks without her. Bye!" she bid farewell to us and walked away.

Now she left me and Gray. We were both speechless. We didn't say a word, for we have not seen each other for a long time. After a while, I spoke.

"Gray…" I whispered under my breath as I stared at the horizon.

"Yes…?" Gray stood beside me, also looking at the horizon.

"Where… have you been all this time? I was worried when you didn't visit the library often anymore…" I stared at the soft sand, avoiding eye contact.

But Gray said nothing; I just knew he wanted to avoid that question.

"So…!" I said suddenly, straightening up my body. I think I also surprised Gray.

"M-Mary…" he sweatdropped.

"Let's just skip that topic… kay? I don't want to barge in other people's lives… you might've been gone because you were too busy or something…" I smiled softly.

And we stood there for about a minute or so, not saying anything. I just wanted the fireworks to appear right now. And suddenly, as I was staring at the sky, I noticed something different about it.

"Gray?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Why aren't the stars appearing and twinkling tonight?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"I'm not really good at astronomy… but I think it's just the clouds blocking the stars or something."

"Oh… I think that's the reason why." I told him, but I wasn't sure that that was the only reason why there were no stars tonight.

As we chatted, the beach became noisier. I looked at my back, and I saw everyone arriving and talking and sitting on the soft sand.

"Gray, can we… sit together?" I asked him while sitting down on the sand.

"Sure, why not?" he also sat on the sand with me.

"Say Gray, I have to tell you something." I hid my blush as quickly as possible. I wanted to tell him about my feelings for him. Really.

"What?" he stared at me with curiousity

"I… ah… um…" I was finding the right words to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. I looked at Gray for a while. He seemed like he was staring at something at the back.

"Just tell. I won't laugh, really." He had his heart-warming smile on his face.

I breathe in and out. I was feeling scared. "Gray, for all these years that we've been friends, I have to tell you that I—"

"Wait, Mary. I have to go and check something, kay?" cutting me off while I was talking, he stood up and walked to the back.

I also looked at where he was going. It seemed that he was looking for something, or _someone, _as a matter of fact.

That's when I narrow my eyes and made sure I was seeing right. I was seeing… her.

Claire. She was the one calling for Gray… I just knew it.

For a while, I stared at the two as they met each other. Gray started to smile brightly.

Then after a few moments, they chatted long.

I waited and waited for Gray to come back while waiting for the fireworks to appear.

I felt lonely. I wanted Gray to come back. How long has he been talking with each other? It's been like, 15 minutes…

"Haha!" I could hear Gray's laughter from afar. He's never laughed that hard when he was with _me._

…sigh.

Gray seemed happier when he saw Claire. He must've chatted with her for too long that he forgot that I was still waiting for him here. I don't mind, really. I just don't know why it hurts so much seeing him with another girl. I just want to see him… happy. I don't want to stop him from being happy with Claire. I just wish that I was in Claire's position. _That's because I love Gray that much._

*sniffle.*

…

I felt betrayed. Silent. I couldn't think of anything else but Gray and Claire.

I knew why he was gone from the library all this time. I just knew it.

He spent all his time with Claire, so they grew closer and closer until they started liking each other.

I never saw Gray this close to Claire when I was around the two. I knew that they were just more than friends.

I wish I could've done something. But I couldn't. I was always too shy to confess my feelings.

So there I was, alone at one part of the seashore, staring at the pretty fireworks dash across the sky.

I started to cry, and I knew there's nothing else to be said or done.

I just knew one fact:

Now I understand Astronomy.

Why aren't the stars twinkling tonight?

Because it was written in the stars that Gray and I were never meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: So! That ends this story! Hope you like it! Please review or comment if you want! But please, _criticize fairly and point out my mistakes in the story. _Don't write mean comments like "this was the worst story ever." Or "It's crappy and makes no sense whatsoever. You're not meant to be a writer." Those don't help at all. I'm a kind person who can handle comments saying things like "They should've done this instead of that…" or "It would be better if they just did this…" those comments actually help. So, _**thanks for reading my story! I so totally loooovvvveeee you!**_

((I know it was too short and not detailed and vague… T^T but I couldn't think of anything else to write… soo-oo-oo sorry!))

Sorry… I haven't played FoMT or MFoMT yet… but I really, really wanted to write about Mary and Gray, so I wrote this! I don't know if Mary and Gray are OOC in this story… I'm really sorry if they are out of character! I tried my best to imagine them talking to each other!

Once again, please review if you liked it or not! I wrote this because this idea suddenly popped in my mind, and I wanted to write fast, like *BAM!*. And ya, it's just for R&R.

**Disclaimer**: Owning Harvest Moon would be cool. But apparently, I don't own it.

**PS**: The end part, the "Now I understand Astronomy etc…." I made up that quote. Really! And the "Secret Garden Book" and the 'Mistress Mary Quite Contrary' thing that Mayor Thomas said… I don't own that Secret Garden Book. It belongs to Frances Hodgson Burnett.

**Another PS: I have a new catch phrase to every ending of my story! So, here's how it goes!** *ahem.*

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Kira, signing out. Farewell!<strong>

**~chocokira07**


End file.
